Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 14: Aladdin Meets the Girls
Aladdin: (yawning) Oh, dear! I wonder if the children are... (notices the Seven Girls eyes staring at him at the end of the beds.) Aladdin: Oh! (The girls hide behind the beds again frightened, but then they rise again with both their eyes and noses sticking out, starting from Boo to Lucy.) Aladdin: Why... why you're little girls! (The girls back out and look at each other confused.) Aladdin: How do you do? (The girls just stare at him and say nothing.) Aladdin: I said, "How do you do?" Helga: How do you do what? Aladdin: Oh! You can talk! I'm so glad! Now, don't tell me who you are let me guess. I know! You're Eliza! Eliza: (laughs) Why, yes. Yes! Th-That's true! Aladdin: And you're... you're Cecilia! Cecilia: (blushes) Oh, Gosh! Aladdin: And you, You're Lucy! Lucy: (yawning) How'd you guess? Aladdin: And you... (Luan tries to say her name, but she begins to sneeze, fortunately Boo and Helga cover her nose with their fingers.) Aladdin: You're Luan! (Luan then sighs, but does a loud sneeze, that tips her hat a little.) Aladdin: (laughs) And you must be... Luna: (laughing) Luna, dude. That's me! and this is Boo. She don't talk none. Aladdin: You mean she can't talk? Luna: She don't know. She never tried! (Aladdin and the girls start laughing except Helga.) Aladdin: That's too bad! (Aladdin then looks at Helga who is pouting at him.) Aladdin: (in a deep voice) Oh. You must be Helga! (The other girls laugh.) Helga: Ha! We know who we are! Ask him who he is and what he's a doin' here! Eliza: (clears throat) Yes! What are you and are you doin?! Eh, what are you... Eh, who are you, my boy? Aladdin: Oh, how silly of me! I'm Aladdin. Luna: Aladdin?! Girls: The Prince? Aladdin: Yes! Eliza: (chuckles) Well, well my dear quince-- eh, prince We're uh... We're honored. Yes, we're uhh... We're uhh-- Helga: Mad as Hornets! Eliza: Yes, mad as hornets. No, bad as cornets. Eh, eh What was I saying? Helga: Nothin'! Just sputtering there like a doodlebug! Eliza: (sputtering) Who's buttering like a goodledug?! Eh, eh guttering like a-- Helga: Aw, shut up and tell him to get out! Aladdin: Please don't send me away! If you do, he'll kill me! Luan: Kill you? Eliza: Who will? Luna: Yes, who? Aladdin: My stepfather, Jafar! Girls: JAFAR! Cecilia: He's wicked! Luna: He's bad! Luan: He's mighty mean! Helga: He's an old devil! I'm warning you! If Jafar finds him here, he'll swoop down and wreak his vengeance on us! Aladdin: But he doesn't know where I am. Helga: He don't, huh? He knows everything. He's full of black magic. He can even make himself invisible. Might even be in this room right now! Aladdin: Oh, he'll never find me here. And if you let me stay, I'll keep house for you. I'll wash and soak and sweep and cook--- Girls: COOK?! Eliza: C-Can you make dapple lumplins, er, lumple dapplins? Luna and Helga: APPLE DUMPLINS! Eliza: Y-Yes! Crapple Dumpkins! Aladdin: Yes, and plum pudding and gooseberry pies-- Girls: GOOSEBERRY PIES?! Hooray! He Stays! Category:Movie Parts Category:Snow White Parts Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Transcripts